1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to apparatuses, methods, systems, and/or computer programs stored on non-transitory computer readable media for providing a secure file-deletion function. More particularly to, apparatuses, methods, systems, and/or computer programs stored on non-transitory for providing a secure file-deletion function that makes file recovery more difficult and/or impossible.
2. Description of the Related Art
A function of an existing portable terminal used to be restricted to phone calls in order to secure portability and mobility. However, recently released portable terminals (e.g., smart phone, tablet, wearable device, camera, etc.) are embedded with near distance communication modules, universal serial bus (USB) ports, mass capacity memory, and/or high performance camera modules in order to meet various demands of users, and thus the recently released portable terminals have been transformed into total multimedia devices capable of various functions such as browsing the Internet, mass data storage, video recording and/or photographing, etc.
However, when a portable terminal used to store personal information of a user and confidential data is lost, even if data of the portable terminal was deleted prior to the loss of the portable terminal, the data can be easily recovered through the use of a data recovery computer program. In this case, the user's personal information, photos, videos, Internet browsing history, and/or other confidential information stored in the portable terminal may be exposed to a third party, which may result in severe damage due to the leaked data and/or accessed data.
Furthermore, because a user does not directly access the file system of the portable terminal (e.g., smart phone, tablet, wearable device, camera, etc.), and cannot directly delete personal information and/or confidential files, and/or even if the user deletes a file or an application stored in the portable terminal through a file management application installed on the portable terminal, the file may not be completely deleted or may be recoverable through various publicly available recovery programs, there is a risk of confidential and/or private data stored in the recovered file being leaked and/or accessed.